She couldn't understand
by Hate-10
Summary: He didn't want to hurt her anymore and she couldn't understand why he did what he did. This story is something about things Adam did for Blake, and his selflessness that she might not comprehend unless he told her why.


I'm sorry, I haven't watched any of the RWBY but what made them known to me was a picture of Blake and Adam together, and in that instant I knew that I was going to ship these two because they undeniably suit each other.

Then I started reading fanfics about them yet apparently, few seem to share my views about said couple so this story may be a little too OOC for those who have gone beyond watching it. And, I've limited the characters to just the two of them since I don't really know every character.

::..:..::

The great war ended yet Blake couldn't seem to feel even the slightest hint of joy to celebrate. Apparently, the white fang had planned it all along. Their beliefs and views became twisted enough, they planned war. They gathered Faunus with great abilities, turned them into killing machines and molded them into the kind of obedient weapons they needed to complete their plans. Enough hate and angst towards the humans allowed them gather enough to wreak havoc… but not enough to allow them to win.

Beacon, where humans and Faunas tried to learned to live together as one, found reason and united against one enemy.

Blake knew it because she was part of the war. Old acquaintances, though barely, she fought on the battle field. They did not kill everyone though, some they captured and tried to rehabilitate the mind so the negative emotions would be calmed. She saw the lives taken. She saw the wounds inflicted. Lastly, she witnessed the fall of the leader itself.

But she couldn't celebrate, not that she didn't want to, she just couldn't… she didn't see him. She didn't know if he was alive. She wanted to find him but she didn't know where to start.

Blake Belladonna could not understand Adam Taurus.

_Flashback_

_She was finally out of it. She was finally living peacefully among humans and not killing them. Why? Why had her past come back to get her?_

_He cornered her in an abandoned building and both knew who was winning._

_He stood there. His face was still masked and emotionless, it had irritated her many times not to see what he was feeling right then and there. "I can find you wherever you hide. And White Fang was quite disappointed with your actions. If you join us again-"_

"_I will never return there!" she voiced through clenched teeth. When she became aware that White Fang was starting to loose it's right view of justice and peace, she needed to leave, but she didn't want to leave her friend behind, yet he was in too deep and she saw only that chance to escape before she could do things that she would regret… like disobeying orders._

_He didn't move, not even flinch. When he took a step forward, Blake gripped her weapons and readied her stance, but what he asked caught her off guard._

"_Why?" there was an emotion in there that Blake swore she never expected to hear from Adam. He was emotionless, but why did his tone sounded like a child asking her mother why she left him?_

_His shoulders rose when she didn't respond "Why?" he became more demanding._

"_Can't you see it Adam?!" she finally responded after recovering from the shock "White Fang isn't what it used to be anymore. We were killing people Adam! They were willing to treat us as equals because they feared us!"_

"_Don't you remember?" he snarled._

_But she wasn't fazed, she had wanted to voice it out long before but was too afraid of his reaction she never spoke and left "I remember Adam! I never forget pain and misery like that easily! But I learned to forgive! Adam…" she tried to calm down, desperate to let him hear what she was trying to say "These humans are lives, proof of their beating hearts and their deaths. But White Fang sees every single one of them as the same humans as those who mistreated us. But not everyone of them is the same as not every Fauna will know only death and sadness. There are others who respect Faunas, who befriend us and even tries to learn to live with us as equal beings of this planet."_

_When he didn't respond, she knew it was hopeless and shut her mouth._

_He attacked her when she was not ready and when she closed her eyes to receive the inevitable, she felt nothing, only a slight tug on her head indicating that her ribbon was taken off._

_When she opened her eyes, she was met by a mask she knew far too well, it was so close she had a chance to finally really look into his crimson eyes. Her breath hitched._

_She thought he saw her smirk a little but she was trying so hard to concentrate on her breathing. After all this time, he still had the same effect he had on her._

_He took a step backward and announced "I will be the one to bid you farewell this time" and he took off… with her ribbon._

From what she saw in his eyes, Blake thought that they were never going to meet again… but fate was going against her.

"_The White Fang is declaring war?!" Ruby exclaimed soon as she heard the news._

_Blake was conveying nothing but a stoic appearance but inside her, she felt the doom that war gave at its wake. She needed to get out for a while. When she walked out, she heard some footsteps, Weiss calling out to her and Yeng muttering something by the lines of 'Let her…'_

_Blake just ran that day. She felt numb. Like there was a dread that was looming over her and she became worried about Beacon and her friends._

_She ended up by the docks watching the sun set. Soon as it vanished, she heard familiar footsteps behind her. Footsteps she had thought, she would never hear again._

"_I heard you want war…" she said, venom dripping down every word._

"_Me? You mean White Fang wants war…" he said and sat beside her keeping his distance._

That should've been her first clue… but she never noticed.

"_What the hell's the difference?!" she was frustrated and his presence didn't help._

_But he remained still and emotionless… always emotionless._

"_Why are you here?" she still couldn't understand him. Why say good bye? Why not kill her? Why?_

_Then she saw something she never thought she'd live to see, he smiled at her, the smallest he could muster and the saddest one she swore she had seen. "May you find happiness Blake. Make sure you live. So I won't have any regrets"_

_He leaned in while she was still trying to recover from another unexpected scene. Then she felt him on her lips. His lips were cracked but were warm. Her eyes widened at the contact. And yet before she could react, he disappeared… just like that._

_She twisted her head, trying to find him but he was nowhere to be seen, when she looked down… his mask was beside her. She felt her cheeks getting warmer. Blake placed a delicate finger on her lips and muttered "Damn you…" the feeling of dread was gone._

Blake should've tried to find him but she didn't know. How could she not know? That he was saying his final true good bye.

_As the others fought and captured the Faunas, team RWBY headed to the where the leader was in. They were assigned to end this war by killing him._

_Each of them was cornered by an enemy until Blake was left to deal with the leader alone._

_Yet when she reached the center, Adam seemed to have taken a hobby of surprising her, because there he was, fighting the boss who continued to demand why had Adam betrayed them._

"_I may still hate the humans but I won't go the extent that you have reached!" was his reply "And I won't do anything that would hurt her… you should have known that."_

_It was the first time she saw her without the mask and she decided she was quite handsome. The response he roared left her blushing and surprised to know how much he cared._

_That ticked him off, the boss created a ball of energy in his hands while Adam fixed his stance unto one Blake knew all too well._

_She ran to him, though she knew he was too far… "No!"_

_His eyes, his hair, everything red on him glowed and when the dark ball of energy was tossed at him, a red light so bright erupted blinding her and the next thing she knew, she was standing alone… with the boss' corpse. Her team came running from behind her after defeating their respective enemies to find her desperately clawing unto the debris that had fallen around the corpse. _

They never found him. That gave her hope that he might still be alive, but how could have he ran away with those kind of wounds… she still couldn't understand him. Why did he betray White Fang for her? Why did he kill the boss for her? Why did he have to disappear every time he had to amaze her, leaving her to these thoughts, leaving her to wonder and get so vent up for not knowing?

She just desperately wanted to see him and demand to know why. But where was he now?

Blake felt something on her cheeks. No… it wasn't the time for that. But it didn't disappear. She lifted her arms and wiped them away. But they kept flowing and before she knew it, she was sobbing… uncontrollably. Blake Belladonna was sobbing and crying and she blamed Adam for it.

Then she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, followed by another 2 pairs.

"We're here for you Blakey" Yeng muttered.

"Yeah, so stop crying" Weiss seemed to be at the verge of tears after seeing her teammate, friend cry.

"No, let it all out. Whatever you're feeling, just let it flow" Ruby said and tightened her grip.

She couldn't understand, she guessed she never will but at that time she cried all the tears she'd held back ever since she could remember.

2 years passed and still no sign of him. She never gave up though. Yes, it had passed through her mind countless times before, but those were times when she was frustrated that she wasn't going anywhere with what she was doing or whenever she thought she had finally found him but was mistaken. Her friends were trying to get her out of it at first but they knew it was hopeless whenever her eyes would turn hollow at the mention of his name and the word 'Stop'. Ever since she last cried, she always wore the mask he left her… his mask. It was a struggle to see through such tiny holes but she got used to it in the end. It gave her the feeling that he was still with her.

He did those things, he thought of her, he took a great deal out of her and she wasn't someone who liked being indebt… but it was more than being indebt to him.

She became part of the immunity force, like someone who captures people for their misdeeds. They were peacemaker of some sort, maintaining peace between humans and faunas.

Blake got assigned on a mission to take down an organization, who according to their intelligence was trafficking faunas and humans alike. But something went wrong, there was a spy in their group and Blake was now cornered with her comrade's corpse and struggling bodies lying around her and large droids that had their large guns pointed at her.

She had already taken down more than she could count and she didn't know if how much her body could keep up before it collapses.

The droids positioned every laser they had on her and she waited so she could dodge it and attack the nearest one.

Then as they were about to shoot her a familiar red light appeared out of nowhere and sliced each and every droid into pieces.

Blake stood their dumbfounded.

Another droid appeared and aimed at Blake.

She was lifted off the ground when it shot.

She saw a familiar cape beside her as she was lifted by her waist.

"Do you plan on killing yourself?" he grunted. All this time she tried to find him and he found her.

He bought her down and ran to the droid and stabbed it at its eye.

Blake was still processing things. Just how much does he enjoy surprising her?

She just stood there as he slowly approached her. Then she noticed… he was wearing a new mask, an ugly clone of what she was wearing. And the ribbon was tied on his wrist.

When he was foot away from her, she did the thing she had wanted to do if she ever found him.

_SLAP!_

After realizing she had slapped him, Adam faced her flabbergasted. Then she bought her arms to his collar and pulled him down to her lips.

It felt the same, cracked and warm… it was very Adam. He relaxed and wrapped his arms around her waist while hers crawled up his head. He pushed and she responded.

They pulled apart when the need for oxygen hurt their lungs and they stared at each other's eyes. Blake removed his mask from her face. He tensed when her fingers came in contact with his skin… a reaction… Blake hesitated. Adam sighed and placed an arm above the one on him… she took his ugly mask off.

She dropped both the masks and her hands went to her mouth. Just when she thought she would not cry ever again, here she was, trying to cover her sobs.

His face contorted in concern and separated from her a good foot away,

Adam no longer had eyes… those crimson eyes that had many times stared down at her soul. He had placed a blindfold but she saw the hollow place his eyes once occupied… empty.

His smile was crooked "It was the price I paid for using large amount of energy on one attack" he explained "I was lucky enough that it wasn't my life"

Her body racked as her sobs became worse. "W-why?"

She lifted her hands and punched his chest weakly "Why did you do all those things?"

He frowned "Blake" his voice was a whisper. She realized it had been a long time before he had said her name "I would never do anything that would hurt you"

She knew that. She realized that already.

"That doesn't explain everything!" she cried.

"It hurt you to stay in the White Fang, so I let you go. White Fang wanted to hurt you, so I took your ribbon as a sign of your death. War was going to hurt you so I betrayed them. Killing would hurt you so I killed the bastard instead. I was hurting you, my presence itself was hurting you" that part he said through clenched teeth and his arms clenched "so I went away. I hid from you because I thought it was for the best, because I thought it would make you happy like how you were around your friends when you left me"

She felt a lot of pain from his words. He did all of those selflessly because of her and all she did was leave him… all she did was leave him.

"I'm sorry" she told him "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry" she apologized for the pain in between her sobs. She apologized because she left him, she apologized because she was foolish, she apologized because he no longer had eyes.

Blake couldn't look into his face as she kept sobbing into her palm. She felt his rugged arms lift up her chin forcing her to look at him.

He was facing her. His palms started to roam around her face, from her cheeks, above her eyes, her hair, unto the nape of her neck, then on her lips.

He smiled and gave her a kiss then leaned on her forehead.

"But it looks like I was wrong. You don't need to apologize Blake." His thumb wiped her tears. "I did all of those because I wanted to. It was by my choice and never yours." How could he comfort her when she was the one who abandoned him? "I never knew anything than hate and anger until I met you Blake Belladonna. For the first time in my life, I saw someone I wanted to protect more than anything else. Someone I was willing to give my life for just so she could smile."

What stirred inside her was a mix of surprise, sadness and happiness and only he had the ability to do that to her.

"You've given me something no one could ever offer, a reason to live, a refreshing view of things that didn't have hate" he gave a kiss on each corner of her eyes "You alive and happy is the only thing I've wanted."

"Stop!" she shouted.

He did.

"You don't know anything about being happy! Do you know how much I cried?" she clenched on his shoulders "Do you know how I felt when I couldn't find you? How I felt when you disappeared? How I felt when you left me hanging when you kissed me on the docks?!"

He shook his head solemnly.

"That's right you don't. Let me tell you this though, it was nothing but happy. Adam Taurus… you taught me how to fight when I was in the verge of giving up and all I did was leave you. I left you on that goddamn train! But you, you only thought about me. You should be mad at me."

"I was Blake. I felt so betrayed and so angry. Didn't I tell you, I could find you anywhere you go? But then I saw you with them, and when I did I knew I had no right to be mad. I've never that side of you before, you were happy."

"But there was still something missing." She wiped the trails left by her tears "Adam…"

He placed a finger on her lips, stopping her.

"Don't" his voice was so pained she felt her heart break "I won't be able to go if you tell me"

Be able to go?! She had been scraping dirt and almost going crazy for not being able to find him and he was leaving her?! Blake started to get irritated "Then why did you come back and find me?!"

"I couldn't. I was only supposed to see you, rather, visit you and know how you'd been doing, but you were surrounded by droids, I had to do something. Then when I knew you were standing a few feet away from me, I couldn't control myself. I couldn't keep myself away from you that much Belladonna." He gripped her face.

"So after this you're going to leave me again?! Just like that?! After you said all those things?" she roared.

" . "

"Yet you don't know what's hurting me more!" she pushed him away "When I left you, it hurt. When you left me, it hurt more. When I saw you disappear, it hurt bad. When I couldn't find you, the pain never went away." she stomped her feet and panted. She was full of it and exhausted. White Fang was finally gone yet she couldn't reach him and she didn't understand why. Blake's voice turned soft "When I knew you had been hurting all this time, it was painful. It's true. You're hurting me. But not in the way you think. You're hurting me by hurting yourself. Please… don't let me feel that kind of pain anymore" she had said please. Blake never said it before, but this time she had wanted him to stay with her so badly… she would resort to pleading.

He was silent. He removed Blake's hands from its tight grip on his shirt and took a step back.

"I can't." he whispered.

She was on the verge of breaking. He had taken a step back. He was leaving her again and this time, she knew she won't be able to find him.

"I can't hurt you anymore" he continued "If you say that, I might not be able to leave"

Her face sprung up and she stared at him. Even after all the things he had done, he still thought of her first, always her. He was giving her a chance to change her mind, options to make him stay or let him go but she already knew what her choice would be.

Blake's feet automatically went to him and her arms wrapped around his waist "I've always been selfish while you selfless. Let me be selfish one last time. I love you Adam. Along with everything that comes with you." She stood on her toes and bought his head down.

He didn't have to respond. He was already hers by the time they found each other before everything else and he would do everything that would make her happy.

They shared a kiss that promised more to follow.

::..:..::

So yeah… a lot OOC maybe but please bear with me, I don't really know the character that much but this is how I like to imagine them. They both helped each other from their past, that is something you cannot turn your back on. That's how I figure how each of them care so much about the other. I know. People who affected you greatly enough that they've been implanted in your memory, you don't suddenly forget them.

I honestly didn't know how I should end this but the heck! Just type and let's see where it gets you and ta-da! The End!

_BTW… alternate ending that I did._

He was silent. He removed Blake's hands from its tight grip on his shirt and took a step back.

"I'm dead Blake. We can't be together anymore." he waved "I was supposed to give you closure. I'm sorry if things didn't turn out that way. My time's up" every particle of him started to disappear. "Let me be the one to say that I had always loved you and thank you"

Blake's eyes widened. She ran to him yet before her fingertips had the chance to feel him one last time… he disappeared… just like he always did. She couldn't understand him.

_Trolololololololololololol!~~~ :D ;)_


End file.
